


Playing Games

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Narcos (TV), Netflix - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cum Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, carrillo being an ass but he makes up for it, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Horacio isn’t a fan of games and your games tip him over the edge.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo & Reader, Horacio Carrillo x Reader, Horacio Carrillo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Playing Games

Horacio has had enough. Enough of Yn’s little games. Enough of her sauntering into his office, somehow making ugly DEA jackets look so fucking good. Enough of her gentle teases about how “old” he is and how he needs to loosen up. Enough of that slow honey drawl that she uses to get her way or when she meets some new American on the team. Enough of her weirdly sunny disposition despite repeat failures by the task force to catch Escobar. And now he’s at DEA headquarters trying to listen to what Peña is trying to tell him but all he can think about how good your ass looks in those old bell bottom jeans. The other male agents are gathered around you, laughing and hanging onto every word that slips out.

“Carrillo,” Peña interrupts his thoughts. “Are you even listening?” No, I’m thinking about bending you partner over my desk and fucking her until she cries he thinks.

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do about getting more men. Actually,” Horacio turns toward Yn just as she turns around. She flashes one of those sunny smiles at him and Peña before turning back to the guys. “I want to talk to Yn for a minute. Is there a spare office around here?” Javier raises an eyebrow, his expression suspicious. 

“Uh yeah, down the hall, second door on the left. Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, just need to sort some things out. Thank you,” Horacio extends his hand out and Javier shakes it. Yn is still animated and deep into whatever story she’s telling as Horacio walks toward her. The other agents and police officers, however, see him and immediately quiet down. 

“I’m always telling him to loosen up, Carrillo needs to get laid maybe he’ll remove that pole up his ass. What? It’s true, why are y’all so quiet all of a sudden?” 

“I need to get what, Agent?” Carrillo finally speaks up behind her and she jumps. “I’m not familiar with American terms but I know its not appropriate for work.

“Fuck,” Yn whispers before turning to face her other pseudo boss. 

“Nothing, Colonel Carrillo. Just shooting the shit.” She hopes her slight southern accent will work on him but she knows it won’t.

“Mhm. The rest of you, get back to work,” Horacio orders and the others scurry off to their respective desks, shooting Yn apologetic smiles. “You come with me.” She follows behind Horacio as he leads her through the halls but her pace is apparently too slow for him when he turns and grabs her by the bicep, making her walk in time with his large glides.

“Ouch! You’re hurting me, Sir! What is this about?”

“Stop talking,” he grits when he reaches the room. Horacio opens the door to the small office, it’s space filled with boxes of paper and spare equipment. He all but shoved her into the room before closing the door and locking it.

“Colonel, pardon my language but what the fuck?”

“I’m tired of your shit,” he yells. Yn stands across from him with a look of astonishment. 

“Excuse me?” She scoffs. “What have I don’t to you? All I ever do is my job and try to be your friend.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t want your friendship?” He asks. Horacio knows he’s being a dick. He knows that Yn, of all the people in this fucked up situation, doesn’t deserve his anger. But he’s pissed. Pissed that God would send someone so good into his life when he’s done so much mad. That someone so kind can continue to be kind to him even when he tries to push her away. It’s insane and he’s falling for her and it scares the shit out of him. Now she’s staring back at him with the most defeated eyes and he really feels like a dick now.

“Well,” Yn starts to say but she stops to take a big shuddery inhale before continuing. “I’m sorry for trying to be nice and make you a little happy. My mistake.” She begins to walk toward the door but once again Horacio has her arm in his grip. Without saying a word, he pulls her gently toward him, his large frame crowding her whole being. His breathing is shallow, eyes shut while the creases on his forehead deepen with his thoughts. Yn only looks at him, remembering that he doesn’t want a friend so she tries to move again. Horacio collects her face in his hands and kisses her. The kiss is surprisingly tender and as much as she’d like to fight it, she knows it’s no use. They’ve been playing this cat and mouse game for awhile now and it only makes sense that it would end like this. She’d also be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to him. He’s everything she usually doesn’t like—emotionally distant, way too serious all the time, and honestly a douche. But for some ridiculous reason, she wants him. She wants to be his person, the reason he keeps fighting, the anchor to keep him afloat. Call her naïve but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the age has her in his arms and missing her as if she was porcelain in this shitty office and that’s all that matters. Horacio breaks the kiss first, leaving Yn to chase after his lips. He leans his forehead against hers, unable to stay away from her warm skin and the light scent of her perfume. She’s intoxicating and he wants her to pull him inside her body and never let go. 

“What was that for,” Yn whispers. 

“An apology,” he says. She can feel the nervousness radiate off him as he tries to figure out what to say next. Yn wraps her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the short hair at the base of his neck. 

“I’m not good with words but uh, I’m sorry. I’m too tough on you. I’m sorry for not seeing that you were just trying to be a ray of sun in this fucking nightmare I call my job.” Yn chuckles before pressing a kiss on his jaw. 

“Spoken like a poet,” she says. “I accept your apology but I can’t help but wonder what happens next. I mean, after all that kissing. A kiss that wasn’t bad by the way, good job old man.” Horacio practically growls when he leans in to kiss her again, his tongue slipping past her pliant lips. Her moan is music to his ears and her body melts against him. Horacio grabs one of her thighs and she gets the idea, allowing him to pick her up and carry her to the desk. He sets her down and continues his assault on her senses; the taste of him, the hardness of his body against hers, the smell of gun smoke, cigarettes, and light cologne dance around her nostrils. 

“You’re,” kiss, “so,” kiss, “annoying,” he huffs, his hands familiarizing themselves with the soft curves of her body. He wants to burn the shape of her into his mind, to unconsciously know where she ends and begins. The stupid jacket is in his way so he makes quick work to remove it, tossing it aside somewhere. She’s wearing a fitted t-shirt, her body even better than he imagined. 

“All part of my charm,” Yn says against his lips. She bites on his lower lip, pulling it toward her before sliding her tongue into his mouth. Her arms trail down the wide expanse he calls his back while she practically tries to grind her pussy on his leg. 

“Need to teach you some manners niñita,” he grits out against her mouth. He can feel the heat radiating from her crotch and it’s driving him insane. But he wants this to as just a little longer, wants to have her begging for him to fuck her. Horacio steps back and pulls her off the desk, spins her around so her back is flush with his chest and her ass is right against his burgeoning erection. She grinds a little on it and Horacio grips her hips to still her.

“Take off your pants,” he commands. Yn has half a mind to say no, they’re at work for Christ’s sake but the way her pussy clenches when he gave the order has her doing otherwise. Excited fingers fumble with her belt and buttons before kicking off her Keds so she can properly remove the denim. Horacio bends her over the desk, his hands at her hips and then massaging her ass. He gets on his knees and kisses behind her thighs before reaching just under the swell of her butt.

“It was a wash day,” Yn says notioning to her less than sexy underwear. Horacio smiles slightly, heart clenching at the thought that perhaps she’s too good, too pure for what he wants to do to her. 

“I’m more interested in what they’re covering, sweetheart.” Horacio pulls down her panties, exposing her pert butt and a very excited pussy. He has to calm himself before he lets his hands wander over her lower body.

“You’re beautiful,” he says and Yn purrs, her hips pushing into his hands. “Will you let me touch you? To use my hands, my tongue, cock to please you?” Yn freezes in anticipation, his words sent electricity straight to her cunt. Her mind is fuzzy, too excited to properly form words to tell without seeming desperate that yes she wants it all. She wants him and everything he can give her; to give it to her until she can barely speak and walk correctly. But Horacio has no patience for her silence which results in a hard slap on her right butt cheek.

“Fuck!” Yn cries out. Of course Horacio’s domineering self would spank her and of course her submissive ass would love it. 

“Answer me. Do you want me to make you cum?” Horacio silently prays that she says because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if she says no. Probably go home and get off, the embarrassment of this scene branded into his memory as pushes toward a pathetic release. 

“Yes! Yes, please make me cum. I want it so bad sir,” she whines. Her voice is high and frantic as she fidgets for some release. Horacio has to stifle his arousal, the need to bury himself deep in her cunt is almost unbearable but he’s determined to wade it out. He’s waited this long and he’s not going to fuck it up by being impatient.

“Good girl.” he coos before slapping her a few more times, enjoying the view of her flesh jiggle slightly with each hit and her moans of pleasure. Yn spreads her legs wider, putting her swollen pussy on full display for the colonel.

“You have the prettiest fucking pussy, sweet girl,” Horacio says while dipping his index finger into her dripping hole. Yn’s body sags on the desk, her pussy clenching down on his thick fingers for more stimulation. “So wet for me.” Horacio inserts another finger, using them to fuck her cunt open. He can see her slick on his finger and it coating her thighs. It’s all too much—the sounds of her moans, the wetness, and her scent almost sends him over the edge and she hasn’t even touched him. He removes his fingers and brings them to Yn’s lips when she turns to see why he stopped. Without hesitation Yn takes his fingers covered in her arousal into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the appendages, a silent clue to what she can and would do if he was in her mouth.

“You’re a naughty one, aren’t you?” Horacio asks. Maybe she isn’t so innocent after all.

“You’re no saint either, colonel,” Yn quips with a grin. Horacio hums and slowly licks up her pussy and Yn thinks she just might pass out. His tongue-fuck his tongue is exquisite. For a man with few words, his tongue works magic. He says everything he wants to say to her with each lick and flick of his tongue on her sex. He works all over her cunt, making sure to pay attention to her clit which has her squirming so much he uses his hands to hold her down by her hips. It’s hard to eat when your food keeps moving away. Yn’s grimo in the desk corners is so tight that if she could, she’d break it.

“Fuck, just like that. So good,” Yn babbles incoherently. Horacio continues to lap at her cunt. His fingers return to the mix and Yn feels that familiar pressure build up in her lower stomach.

“Don’t fucking stop I’m so close you’re gonna make me cum,” she pants. Horacio has no plans of stopping so soon, he wants to savor her just in case this is their first and last time like this. He wants to eat her out until she begs him to stop or he decides he needs to breathe. Whatever comes first. 

“Horacio! I-I’m,” Yn squeals before her orgasm moves through her with so much force she can barely hold her screams in. Horacio continues to lick at her over sensitive clit, his mind drunk in the taste of her. 

“You taste so good, sweetheart. Could spend all day tasting you.” Horacio stands up and makes quick work of unbuckling his pants. “But now I need to be inside you.” Pulling his dick out, he can’t believe how hard he is, the stream of precum seems endless.

“Please, Horacio I need you,” Yn begs. There it is, he thinks. He knew he could make her beg for it. And what kind of man would he be if he denied this sweet girl his cock after she begs for it?

“I don’t know…” he drawls, dragging the tip of his length against her sticky folds. Yn whines, doing all she can to get more friction. “Do you think you deserve it? After all your teasing?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry please just fuck me already,” she cries. Her body shakes, her want and excitement barely contained because she just knows that Horacio is going to fuck her brains out. Horacio hushes her, kissing her neck and then nibbling on her ear. He’s got her right where he wants her—absolutely wanton and desperate for him. 

“Shh...you can have me…” Like a warm knife cutting butter, Horacio pushes into her with ease. “Fucking hell,” he moans, his teeth sinking into her shoulder blade. 

“God, you’re so big,” Yn sighs, her pussy fluttering around the welcome intrusion. Horacio fucks her with purpose; the purpose of getting his own frustrations out. The purpose of wanting to see her fall apart under him. The purpose of having some control of what happens to him for once. The purpose of forgetting and to feel a little less heavy inside. With Yn’s cooing and how tightly she grips his cock he knows he can’t last long.

“Right there, Horacio, fuck.” Yn is a mess. Her sentences are only half, a usually talkative woman now is at the mercy of this man fucking all her vocabulary out of her, rendering her to one syllable words. Fuck. Shit. Yes. God. Yes. Yes. Yes

“So good for me, sweetheart. Needed to get fucked, huh,” he grunts in her ear and she nods frantically. That’s not good enough for him though. Horacio takes a fist full of her hair at the base of her skull and pulls her head back until it rests on his shoulder. He doesn’t let up on his thrusts, each one somehow harder than the next. “Answer me, angel.” 

“Yes! I needed your dick inside me so bad, you feel so fucking good,” Yn whines. Satisfied with her response, he kisses her with an open mouth, the taste of her orgasm still lingers on his tongue and she wants to explode. 

“That’s what I thought. Are you going to start behaving? Mhm, respecting my authority? No more teasing, no more fucking games?” His thrusts are steady and a bit frantic; he wants to cum but he wants to watch her crumble first. The sound of their skin slapping together and the creaking of the desk are the only things that fill the room and he hopes no one outside can hear them. Or maybe they should, show all those young guys lusting over Yn how a grown man fucks a woman. Who she belongs to. 

“Yes! Yes I will please let me cum. I want it so bad.”

“Yes what?” Fuck, of course he would want her to call him that, the bossy bastard. And yet it makes her blood pressure spike and her pussy wetter to hear him order her around.

“Can I please cum Sir? I promise I’ll be good just let me cum,” she babbles out. Horacio kisses her again and reaches around to play with her swollen and neglected clit. 

“Yes, pretty girl you can cum but when I tell you, okay? Fuck, you’re so wet. All this for me?” 

“Yes Sir all for you, it’s all yours,” Yn huffs out. She’s dangerously close to falling over the edge but there’s this ridiculous voice in her head that tells her to hold on. That if she can just be good, Horacio will reward her and it’ll be worth it. His dick fills her so nicely she wishes she could feel him inside her all the time. And the way the tip keeps poking at her G-spot has her delirious. 

“Such a needy girl aren’t you? Good, I like you like this, taking my cock like a fucking pro.” 

“Please Sir, I-fuck I’m gonna—” Horacio pushes her front flush with the desk and takes her hands to hold them behind her back with one hand while the other continues to play with her clit. 

“Cum for me, Yn. I want you to soak me, be a good girl and cum for me,” Horacio demands. That’s all it takes to send her diving head first to an earth shattering orgasm. Yn does her best to keep quiet, but it’s no use.

“Quiet,” Horacio hisses. He takes the fingers that were just on her clit and shoves them into her mouth. “You’re a noisy little thing. You need something in your mouth to shut you up?” All she can do is moan and suck on his fingers as he keeps fucking her hard. “Not going to last long, where do you want my cum? In this tight cunt of yours? Or on that pretty ass.” Yn muffles out the word pussy around his fingers and Horacio grins. 

“Good. I want you to walk around for the rest of the day with my cum dripping out of you. A reminder of who fucked you like you deserve.” His orgasm comes sharply that he buries his face in her back, biting the flesh there to stifle his groans. Yn uses her pussy as a vice and a suction to keep him as deep inside her as she can. The cooldown takes awhile; the two of them breathe heavy trying to make sense of what just happened and what to do next. There’s no going back now. Horacio pulls out of her slowly, much to Yn’s disappointment. He slowly dresses and so does she. It’s a silent, slightly somber happening and when they’re done the two only look at each other. Both too awkward to know what to do next. Yn makes the first move to leave but Horacio grabs her hand, making her stop in her tracks. He pulls her to him and kisses her gently, so gently she might cry.

“I’ll pick you up after work, maybe take you to dinner if you’d like,” he whispers. A soft smile breaks out across her face and Horacio just has to kiss her again. 

“I’d like that,” Yn answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment! I’m on tumblr at squidlywiddly87 and   
> i-the-hell-is-bvcky :D


End file.
